


Art: Teatime

by mekare



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Female Characters, Ink, Watercolors, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Philippa and Michael enjoying some brief downtime.





	Art: Teatime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).




End file.
